Guardian Snape
by StrangerEmotion
Summary: What will happen when Snape becomes Luna's temp. guardian. Trouble ensues and Luna finds herself in a sick and twisted prophecy.
1. Crescent Moon

Disclaimer: The characters and plots therein do not belong to me, well Sandra does but no one really wants her, I do not intend to make any profit with this piece of fan-fiction.  
  
Chapter 1: Crescent moon  
  
Another cold night.  
  
Her father and some guy named what she cannot remember are boozing it up into Oblivion. She sighed they were raucous before but now it has subdued to a low rumble. Still, it's unlikely that She's going to get any sleep.  
  
She is rigid with terror. Ever since she came home this summer, her father behaved strangely, he would stare at her for hours. Then he had begun to visit her at night, with a soft whisper he would tell her about his younger days. Days when women chased him around for his cerulean eyes and sandy hair.  
  
The house grew silent, a creak in the stairs told her someone was coming up. She tensed and shut her eyes tight. Father had long since taken her wand, ebony 11' pheonix feather, and locked it up. A feather given by Fawkes last year after she had saved Harry life and Dumbledore wanted to thank her. She wanted it clutched inside her hand so that she would have some measure of safety.  
  
The sound of a scuff a boot and a curse under the breath. A turning knob and a drunken... that's not her dad. The mad a smile, no, more like a leer upon his face.  
  
" 'Ello, Luna love," he slurred "Wanna shee wat uh real man dosh wish his wand? No need to answer of course you do. You Lil' slut. You've wanted it all your life!"  
  
He said "Divestio!" and he was undressed and so was she. He didn't waste any time and went in roughly, she blacked out from there.  
  
Morning  
  
Blood soaked the bed near her knees, she was sore all over and there were teeth marks and bruises all over. Today she is to go back to Hogwarts, it is her 7th year. ' You've been raped! How can you think about school?' Said her mind. 'Because it's my Escape,' another voice said this one tinged with sadness and hope ' My only salvation.'  
  
Oh Great now I'm hearing voices! Well this wouldn't be out of character according to some people at school. She tries to sit up, but every muscle spasms uncontrollably from the effort. She tries again this time managing to sit up, it is now noon. A soft knock on the door, she knows it is her step-mom, Sandra. Her diminutive figure appears at the door.   
  
"Sweetie," she says in a trembling voice "Are you okay?"  
  
"No. . .I'm not . . . How, could you . . . How could you let this happen?" Her voice was scratchy and belied barely contained rage. "Help me up and get my wand. I'll be needing it to clean up this mess"  
  
Sandra crept out at the barked order. She came back quickly with her wand. Then helped her to stand. She gathered her will around her like a thick fur coat and went to the bathroom. The shower was hot, almost scalding. Her skin was rosy pink when she stepped out but still didn't feel any cleaner. The towel tore pieces of skin off my body.  
  
She transfigured her towel into a jumper and pants. Sliding over my damaged skin was a chore. She went back into her room expecting it dirty but it was remarkably clean and smelled of oranges. Her things were packed in a beat up, brown crate which mom was sitting on.   
  
"I know you find me despicable right now but please consider what I have to go through every day. I know you won't want to come home for the holidays but please don't disown us" mom said in a pitiful voice. She almost felt sorry for her . . . Almost.   
  
"You brought this on yourself... Sandra Lovegood and no amount of pleading will bring me back! You could have said no. You could have used your wand. He doesn't lock yours up. Hell you could have used Avada Kedavra on the bastard. But you didn't. you wanted to save your own skin. Bye. Bye for good." She said and stormed out the door.  
  
She took the cart and apparated to the platform. She hurried into a empty compartment and put her owl, Lun!e , in the overhead storage. In came Ginny, Dennis and Collin Creevey.  
  
"Is it all right if we join you?" Asked Ginny. "Hi Luna." the Creeveys echoed. Not waiting for her to answer they sat on either side of her. "Okay you can stay." She said and Ginny sat down. Collin slapped her sore thigh jubilantly and she cried out. "Oh sorry Luna did I hurt you?"-"Uh huh." She mumbled pain coursing through my body. Collin held her hand, a worried look upon his face.  
  
"Its okay guys I'll be fine. I don't need yours, nay, anyone's comfort." She said and pushed his hand away. He has been entirely too protective of her since they went out last year. I pulled out of the conversation and stared out at the soggy Scottish land.

He shivered  
  
The weather had taken a drastic change in the last day. The wind was blowing incessantly, and a fine mist was developing. But it wasn't the weather that had him bone deep cold. It was last night, another Death Eater meeting. Five new Death Eaters, including Percy Weasley. Percy was not the favourite of the Weasley family but...  
  
Molly was his favourite, a little opinionated to be sure, but he had always felt welcome in her presence.  
  
Also Draco Malfoy was among the newly branded (A/N: What a surprise!). The boy had almost shit himself with the pain. Crabbe and Goyle also got the infamous Death Eater tattoo. The last one though he never expected it. Blaise Zabini always seemed too smart to want that tattoo. But he had withstood the ritual without so much as a whimper, the Dark Lord was very upset about that. Severus thought that Zabini must have ulterior motives, but they would be squashed just like his were, The Dark Lord wouldn't have military coups or uprisings.   
  
Percy, the eldest of the new recruits, had crumpled like a wet rag. So much for Gryffindor courage, his screams still resounded in Severus's head. Then of course came the Dark Lord's favourite game of torture the prodigant Death Eater. He'd spent two days in the hospital wing recovering from the tremors. Both days drunk on sleeping draft.  
  
He had just woken up an hour ago to Albus trying to give him some muggle sweet, he ate it to make Albus go away. It didn't work. Though the sweet was quite nice, he made a show of how much he disliked it. Then Albus had the nerve to ask him a favour. Albus wanted him to escort Miss Lovegood to his office and hadn't the time to do so himself. Then he was supposed to listen to whatever he Albus wanted to say to Miss Loony Lovegood. The miserable old codger had badgered him into it the way he always did. With startlingly blue eyes focused squarely on him and a deep rumble of 'Severus'.  
  
Now he was watching the carriages come to a stop and a depressed girl with a scowl as deep as his own step forth from the vehicle and pet a Thestral. That surprised him he wouldn't of thought she'd seen death but you never know. He walked toward her, deliberate steps making a loud click-click-click on the flagstone. She visibly started as his shadow traveled across her path, he would of laughed if he wasn't in a terrible mood. Then she looked up. Her eyes were red rimmed but still glistened with unshed tears. Her gray eyes looked into his own deep black and he almost lost himself. He pulled himself back from the edge of a line he really, really could not cross. "Miss Lovegood, the Headmaster would like to see you," He sneered at her hoping to ruin her image of him further."Though I cannot imagine why. Follow me."  
  
He led the way to the castle, not noticing the supportive glances going Miss Lovegood's way.

Luna walked behind Professor Snape's billowing robes in a state of worry, she instinctively knew this had to do with what had happened at home. She didn't show it though, she kept her face expressionless, her eyes unfocused, lips set in a line. They traveled through the halls, Snape's shoes making a steady tap-tap-tap against the granite floor. A golden statue is where we stopped Snape shot out "Lemon Drop!" as a password and the Griffin statue moved showing a circular stairway sort of like a muggle escalator. She followed behind his terse steps but on the first step she tripped and fell on to Snape's wide back, she threw her hands up to stop her fall and they ended up encircled on his neck. She felt his pulse beating fast against the back of her hand. His nimble hands came up to steady her. He seized her fingers and pulled them into his, surprisingly warm ones. He smelt woodsy like the forbidden forest at night. Like vines that strangle, trees that hit back, like spiders scurrying away from mortal danger. The smell made her woozy, she leant into him pressing her warmth into his.   
  
The ride was over to quick, he sprang apart from her and ran into Dumbledore's office like a man running from danger. Dumbledore, of course, pretended not to notice and offered them both tea and lemon drops, which she declined but Snape was guilted into doing. She sat patiently waiting for the "sentence", eyes fixed to the opulent rug on the floor. She had a distinct impression that the paintings were watching, waiting for the "sentence" too. Dumbledore however was watching Snape eat with a twinkle in his eye. When he finished eating Dumbledore looked at them evenly with no twinkle left. He addressed Snape first.   
  
"Severus whatever she says in this room stays in this room. Unless she herself decides to tell. Are we understanding each other?" He looked at Snape pointedly.  
  
"Headmaster I still don't understand what this has to do with me. Why am I here? As a witness or some other reason?" He said he silky voice a little higher than normal.   
  
"All will be told in good time Severus. Your purpose will be known in time," He turned to Luna. "Miss Lovegood, I heard about what happened to you while you were in your father's house. The man who accosted you is a known Death Eater. His name is Avery-"   
  
"AVERY! That Bastard I'll KILL Him!" Snape jumped out of his seat and made for the door.  
  
"SEVERUS! Stop! Come back and calm down, I'll need you soon." Dumbledore shouted at the retreating form. Snape came back but sat moodily at his seat, like a repentant teenager. "Severus," Dumbledore spoke in calm tones. "This is not your battle to fight, not even with your. . . History. The reason I asked you, to be present is so that, I could ask you to be her guardian. I want you to do the Familial charm so that it will stick till she comes of age. I hope you can also give her that abortion potion . . . Just in case." Dumbledore fixed him with a pointed stare.  
  
"Yes Headmaster . . . I'll do whatever it is you want done." Snape said face in depressed lines.  
  
"Good . . . Good." Said Dumbledore "Well Tuck In."  
  
Food appeared magically on the coffee table in front of them.  
  
"Wait don't I get a say in who adopts me?" Luna said.  
  
"No. Your step-mother specially requested Severus. Your step mom was his adopted mom for a while. She said Severus would know what to do." Dumbledore said gravelly "No more questions. Let's eat!"

And they ate.


	2. Waxing Moon

**Ch. 2**

_Waxing Moon_

"_Because you left me to this place With my soul to tolerate, This world I must trace_

_And from my binding deplumate And All of it's because of you..._" Original lyrics

Disclaimer: The characters and plots therein do not belong to me, well Sandra does but no one really wants her. I do not intend to make any profit with this piece of fan- fiction.

**S**he woke up into a foreign room, it was neither the 7th year girl's dormitory nor her room at home, well not her home anymore. She looked at the spartan room; it had white walls, simple green carpet, a futon with only a scratchy white sheet that she was lying on top of, and a night stand with an old clock on it that was currently ringing its way off. She helped it on its way by smacking it, angrily wishing the wall wasn't so white!

The walls seemed to blur at the thought and it turned a deep shade of blue. She stared in awe, so many possibilities, then she remembered the room of requirement. 'This must be the room of requirement.' She thought and jumped out of bed to play with the room, changing everything from the size of the room to the contents of the room.

In the end she settled with a room much like she started with only it had grey walls and royal blue carpet, and a slightly softer bedspread. She really preferred simplicity.

She sat on the edge of the bed, eyes becoming itchy from unshed tears, heart heavy from holding back emotion for years upon years, holding back blood from so many accumulated wounds, holding back on life. So much blood that the tourniquet is straining. When you stop the blood from escaping freely its bound to find another way out.

She pushed away and began to dress in her school uniform and a cloak for the chilly halls. Her first class today was a double block of Advanced Potions, she smiled at the thought that she would have to deal with his antics outside of class now, it was a fleeting smile when halfway through putting on her skirt Professor Snape knocked on the door.

"Wake up! If you miss my class I swear to merlin I'll disown you!" he said in a harsh voice full of sleep. S

She pulled up her skirt, calmly opened the door, and said "Dear Professor, women ceased being property years back, besides I don't recall this transaction taking place." He just scowled and swept out the door presumably to his office. She smiled in triumph.

Once she was sure he was gone she walked up to the _forbidden _room's door. 'What's so special in this room? What secrets does it yield about you Professor Snape?' The thought nagged at her as she dazedly walked the dungeon halls to breakfast. She was so absorbed in her twining thoughts that she ran right into a certain blond haired slytherin.

"Hey watch- what are you doing down here Loony? Trying to score some extra points from the Professor? I don't know if you realize it but he doesn't mingle with your kind of filth."

She smiled crookedly and arched her left brow. "Oh really?" was all she said in response and continued past him to the Great Hall. The git, he had been expelled last year for practicing or, rather, using it on a young muggleborn witch. He had used the Imperius curse to make her have sex with him, so much for charming his way into their pants. His dad had later landed him a job assisting Madam Hooch, measly job for a measly man in her opinion. She felt his eyes on her all the way but decided not to make anything of yet and stepped inside, hopefully they had pudding.

He saw her come in from his vantage point at the teacher's table, she looked a little shaken up but not noticeably so, at least not for people without his . . . abilities. He could sense it in the air around her, pity fear rage all radiated off her in sickening waves. He could feel her heart pumping at an unnatural rate but she didn't show it as she sat down to a bowl of Trix. It was unsteady and hyper, he felt the blood in his own veins stream faster in a different kind of excitement. This is the downside of leglimency, it is hard as hell to switch off. He couldn't hear her thoughts but he could feel the disturbance in her emotions. He needed to get closer to read who had made her so, though he had a fair idea of the culprit. He didn't think for a moment to just ask her, downside of being male. He swooped past her and searched her most recent thoughts, all he could pick up though was how much she liked pudding. Scowling once again in frustration, Merlin the woman was going to drive him stark with her unreadability!, he stopped behind her and whispered in her ear. "Miss Lovegood after breakfast would you mind speaking with me? I'll be in my office." He thought that given more time he would find out who had disturbed her but instead he found out something else when she shivered as he spoke. The power over her emotions was an adrenaline rush and he had to walk outside to calm his nerves, and to keep his other brain from taking completely over.

'This infatuation with her must stop!' he thought as he as he leant against the cold masonry of Hogwarts. The bad, reviling part was even though he knew it was wrong he'd never felt more right. He wasn't even sure he could stop, at least not completely, so he made a solemn vow to himself not to do anything or try anything until after Hogwarts. If that day would come.

As soon as he left she let out an audible sigh, which no one notiticed, it seemed like everyone was looking anywhere but where she sat, that is except Professor McGonagall. Who had her sad eyes pinned on her and, alternatively, the door out of the Great Hall. Her thin lips seemed to quiver for a moment and then she looked down at her roast beef. As soon as no one at all looked upon her the hall seemed empty and silent, an unknown feeling possessed her. She could only describe it as a mix of joy and desolate sorrow, a strange concoction that has been brewing since the maculation of her mortal form, sizzling banefully across her mind, fumes twisting and twining around her very soul. It's an unwanted knowledge, knowing that no one cares to help you and you're either too afraid or too proud, one of to evils, to ask for it. In ordinary circumstances she would have been more vocal about what she wanted but those things of the past were trivial and could be mentioned in passing without a bat of an eye. They also were definable, unlike the emptiness of her soul where small pieces had been chip chipped away, and a large chunk had recently been yanked forcefully from her, she realized she'd never be able to go near unicorns again.


	3. Full Moon

**Chapter 3**

_Full moon_

"_I'm so glad that I could simply meet you  
The world became filled with light  
Although I'm glad that I could just meet you in dreams  
I wished that you would love me  
The world changes its look  
At the ends of the earth, sky and sea mingle_"

Translated from Agehachou by Porno Graffitti

Disclaimer: The characters and plots therein do not belong to me, well Sandra does but no one really wants her. I do not intend to make any profit with this piece of fan-fiction.

A week went by of going through the motions. Soon everyone had settled into the routine of school. She had spent most of her free time under a large oak tree by the lake. She would close her eyes and cuddle the fragrant green grass. Today, however, she is propped against the tree reading poetry. She spoke the lines to herself in her soft voice, barely above a whisper.

"As the light filters in green waves through the leaves

My imagination speaks this to me-

Forget the dark night which tries to hide you

I answer calmly-

I prefer living in it's darkened dream

The sun shines stronger answering for me-

The light diminishes the dark

But who can tell

The way light held

Dark in warm regard?

Who can tell

The way dark caresses

The light, the light in me..."

She sank lower down the tree, bark scraping her back not unpleasantly. The poem had hit a sore spot in her thoughts and her eyes filled with tears, something that hadn't happened at all before..what had happened. She saw a black blur from her watery gaze and inquired. "Professor Snape?"

She heard a snort as the unidentified person came closer. "Hardly, It's Harry- umph!" She jumped up and tackled him to the ground. She had missed her brother like friend. She smothered him in a sisterly hug. Harry and her had become close last year, they had even mistook their new found friendship as romantic until a humorous kiss under the mistletoe. They soon got over the embarrassment and found their special niche as close friends only.

"Harry! What are you doing back here? Has there been a sighting of the crumple horned snorkacks around here? Have you seen Big D yet? Are you gonna stay for pudding? Have-"

"Luna! Slow down... I'm here by order from Dumbledore to stay protected at the school. I can't hunt snorkacks with you and have not heard of any in the vicinity. I have seen Dumbledore, in fact I just came from his office. And... I'll share a pudding pack with you for until Moldimort is dead and thousands more in celebration after."

She just smiled and hugged him again a little more gently. When she pulled away and let him get up from the ground he noticed her tear stained face. "Luna.. Surely you are not THAT happy to see me. What's wrong?"

She looked at him and fell into his arms again. Her voice was muffled on his cloak but he could hear her say "I will tell you but promise me that you won't tell a single soul. Can I trust you to do that Harry?" She already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it anyway.

"Luna... Lun, of course you can trust me with anything. We may not be blood-related but I will always be your friend and brother." He looked at her seriously "What happened over the summer Lun?"

"I was raped! Raped Harry... By a death eater friend of my father. He called me a slut. Harry I don't know what to do anymore... I feel so weak..."

He had never seen Luna so anguished. If the truth be told, it was starting to scare him. "Shh.. Luna you are a very strong witch. Don't let that prick get to you. Who was it anyway?"

"Avery, or so I was told by Dumbledore. How he knows I couldn't tell you. Harry, I have to live with Snape now. He's my guardian until I am of age."

He tried to lighten the mood "A fate possibly worse than rape."

She laughed even though she didn't think it was all that funny.

* * *

Months went by with no word about her case, apparently Avery hadn't tried the same stunt with anyone else yet. Professor Snape was supposedly working on it. She was hoping for a lead so that he could finally be caught and have justice served to him. It is December now and with the holidays looming near she knew that the death eaters would want to imbibe in the holiday festivities. She could feel it deep within her like a string tied her to the actions of her attacker. She had only felt small pulls so far but was anxiously anticipating the violent tug.

* * *

Severus felt the familiar stinging pain in his left arm and wrote a note to Dumbledore in invisible ink. _I have been called. I will be back for my report when I can. SS. _He tossed it into the floo and walked to the edge of the forest. He apparated without hesitation. As soon as he arrived he knelt to the ground by his Master's feet. "My lord."

"Severussss." He said and indicated he should stand. "Do you have any newsss?" His master had that glint to his cold dead eyes that told him to tread carefully.

"Potter." He spit out the name like filth, an easy feat since he already didn't like the boy. "Has returned to the _safety_ of the school."

"Anything elssse my ssservant. I haven't called you for monthsss, surely there mussst be sssomething more?" He now had a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

Severus decided to tell as much of the truth as he could "The castle has been very boring my lord. If there is something else, I haven't heard it. Just the same trivialities the students stress over." He snorted.

The snake nodded, content for the mean time. "Very well. Join the others in the _play_ room."

He turned away from his master to go in to the dreaded play room. And seized up with pain as his master said "Crucio! Severusss I expect better from you next time. If you can get up I'll let you enjoy the pleasures of charming company."

He shakily stood up and exited the entry room. Inside the play he spotted Lucius and limped over to him with as much dignity as he could muster. Lucius was obviously enjoying himself with a young muggle woman. Once Lucius finished he spoke up "Lucius. How great to see how good you are doing. Have you been working out?"

Lucius chuckled, this banter was familiar to him. "Might I say how distinguished you look in all black, Potions Master."

"Have you gone on a diet, Narcissa feeding you all your veggies?" He jibbed.

"You know that she can't cook but her other qualities make up for that... deficiency." Lucius countered.

"Then why are you enjoying the company of such _admirable_ muggle women? And men?" Severus hit him where it counted, Lucius' versatility.

"Better than students Severus." Lucius concluded

"Speaking of which has Avery planned any more festivities with his predilections?" He asked a little more seriously. As if he wanted to participate.

"Not that I know of but you could always ask him for an invitation."

Severus again didn't find out anything new, not even how disgusting his colleagues are was new, maybe next time.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hopefully I will be able to churn out chapters faster. Also the poem is mine and the reference to "Big D" is from a wonderful story called The Twenty also found on ffnet.


	4. Waning Moon

**Chapter Four**

_**Waning Moon**_

Here is no water but only rock

Rock and no water and the sandy road

The road winding above among the mountains

Which are mountains of rock without water

If there were water we should stop and drink

Amongst the rock one cannot stop or think

Sweat is dry and feet are in the sand

If there were only water amongst the rock

Dead mountain mouth of carious teeth that cannot spit

Here one can neither stand nor lie nor sit

There is not even slience in the mountains

But dry sterile thunder without rain

There is not even solitude in the mountains

But red sullen faces sneer and snarl

From doors of mudcracked houses

If there were water

And no rock

If there were rock

And also water

And water

A spring

A pool among the rock

If there were the sound of water only

Not the cicada

And dry grass singing

But sound of water over a rock

Where the hermit-thrush sings in the pine trees

Drip drop drip drop drop drop drop

But there is no water

From The Waste Land by T.S. Eliot

Disclaimer: The characters and plots therein do not belong to me, well Sandra does but no one

really wants her. I do not intend to make any profit with this piece of fan-fiction.

'Insipid, imbecilic, pretentious Witch!' He thought and threw his mask across the room

with a crash. He had definitely broken something but found he didn't care. 'She hasn't tried that

with me in twenty years. Why now!' He asked himself even though he knew the answer.

Narcissa had really done it this time.

"Incendio!" He said, pointing his wand at the cold but well stocked grate. He flung himself

petulantly on the couch. In his rage he must have awoken Luna for she stepped out from her

door and said "Professor Snape, now is not the time to be throwing things._ **Please**_ go to sleep and

bypass that alcoholic beverage you hold in your hand."

He stood up and glared down at her, willing himself to control his anger. "Who are you to

tell me how and what to do?"

She looked unfazed, almost bored, and chuckled up at him. "I'm the one who has to go to

your class tomorrow. I'm sure you will agree it will be safer for the both of us if we are both

rested. Now, sleep!"

He glared a bit more before draining the drink down the sink and slamming into his room.

He couldn't manage to be angry at Luna, she was actually doing him a favor. That didn't mean

he wasn't angry at all.

He slid under the stark white covers after undressing and thought back on what happened

at last nights revel, at the end of last nights revel. She had caught him outside the manor, having

a breath of the crisp, fresh air. She had seemed more distracted than usual, nervous even, though

Narcissa was known for her high-strung temperament it was worse tonight. She had opened her

mouth to speak more than once to speak, but only let out a puff of air. He had to force himself

not to comment on her fish like mouth, instead turning to her to her to ask if something was on

her mind, if anything, and she latched herself on to his partially parted lips like a leach.

He shoved her to the ground and she had stuttered "S-severus... I m-missed you."

He had growled "Narcissa, leave your excuses in the mud with you. I know and you know

that you just miss the old Lucius, I'm just a substitute."

"N-no, I **want** you." She tried to make him believe, crawling to sit at his feet.

"Well, I don't want you. I never have and never will."

"I forgot!" She laughed cruelly. "You _love_ mudblood filth!" Throwing mud on his robes as

she got up to leave.

He was pissed, royally, that she had even mentioned Lily Potter in front of him, throwing

that embarrassment up into his face once again. But he was bone tired, the bed was warm and

comfortable, and he could be mad in the morning.

* * *

He sat in Albus' office with a feeling akin to dread. He didn't want to deliver his report, to

say that he had failed again. So he took the candy to stall. Dumbledore noticed this and the

twinkle left his eyes along with the warmth, in it's place was a cold, calculating look worthy of a

slytherin. "My dear boy. What news do you have for me?"

He shifted in his seat and thought back on last night. "Albus, forgive me, but the only

information I could garner was that Avery may be planning a festivity in the future, and that

I should ask for an invitation."

Dumbledore stared at him for a moment, he often felt like he was naked under the man's

gaze. "Don't worry Severus. I have absolute faith you will solve this. Just keep trying." _And _

_suddenly he felt like he was back in grade school._

He smirked, he didn't have the energy to sneer. "Sure, and someday my Dark Mark will

disappear."

Dumbledore looked at him remorsefully "I'm sorry about your past Severus, but that past

should only be one more reason why you can and must succeed."

He stood up to leave. "If you need me I'll be doing my day job."

"That is all, Severus. Goodbye."

_'My feet are Moorgate, and my heart  
_

_Under my feet. After the event  
_

_He wept. He promisd "a new start."_

_I made no comment. What should I resent?'_

The Waste Land

**A/N: I know that this is an unlikely duo but all of you who commented **

**on the first two chapters, I appreciate it. I really love reviews, just to see **

**how I am doing with writing.**


End file.
